In recent years, pavement sealing has become an important aspect of preservation of pavement surfaces including roads, bridge decks, runways, driveways and parking lots. Proper sealing of pavement surfaces extends the life of the pavement and delays or avoids costly repaving. However current sealing technology is made from bituminous materials and is black which adds to the heat absorption into asphalt pavement. A further development in pavement sealing is the use of polymer emulsions to seal the pavement. An example of polymer emulsions used for sealant compositions can be found in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,232 titled “Pavement Sealing Composition and Method of Application”. This sealant composition permits a very thin layer to be applied to pavement surfaces such as asphalt which when dry forms a hard flexible, and durable coating which adheres to the pavement surface and provides a high friction surface.
However, it has been found that the friction coefficient can be increased through the use of improved application equipment and a modified polymer emulsion that meets LEED requirements, as will be described herein. Furthermore, through the use of new application techniques as will be described, the friction coefficient can be varied during the application process by modification of the friction inducing components including angular aggregate of the polymer emulsion. In addition, anti-ponding grooves can be added during the application process and surface treatment can be applied to specific areas of the pavement surface such as heavily traveled areas such a wheel lanes to refurbish the pavement surface as needed. Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading of the detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.